Episode 893
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "O-Tama Appears - Luffy vs. Kaido's Army!" is the 893rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While fighting the magistrate's men, Zoro retrieves his swords and demolishes the magistrate's home. Afterwards, Zoro becomes a wanted man. Back at Kuri Beach, Komachiyo and Hihimaru are fighting near the Thousand Sunny. Two Beasts Pirates arrive with a captive girl and try to capture Luffy. He easily defeats them and frees the girl, who introduces herself as Tama. After Tama tames Hihimaru, Luffy gets acquainted with her. Long Summary Right after Zoro's attack on the magistrate, the magistrate's remaining subordinates race to cut him down. Zoro holds them off with the seppuku blade and a stolen sword, and after the latter gets broken, he makes his way to the magistrate's platform where he reacquires his three swords. With all of them equipped, Zoro unleashes a massive whirlwind attack that overpowers all his enemies and destroys the magistrate's home. In the aftermath, Zoro's wanted poster is put up across the city. Franky is surprised when he hears the news and Robin is covertly shocked to see Zoro's poster. Usopp is left aghast seeing it as well, which causes a police officer to suspect he knows Zoro. Usopp denies this and lies that Zoro's actions made him fear for his family's safety, and the policeman assures him that Zoro will be captured. Meanwhile, Zoro drinks sake under a bridge before seeing his wanted poster. On a beach, Luffy tries figuring out how he got here when he hears a commotion in the forest nearby, and a komainu named Komachiyo then comes tumbling toward him. Komachiyo crashes into the Thousand Sunny, which annoys Luffy. A giant baboon then emerges from the forest and unsheathes a sword before charging at Komachiyo, resulting in a brawl between the two of them. Luffy leaves them be and gazes out at the ocean, recalling what had happened when he and his crew were being pulled into the whirlpool. Sanji had decided to take Nami, Carrot, Chopper, and Brook to land, and Luffy ballooned himself to give Sanji a trampoline. After Sanji took everyone else to the air, Luffy prepared to jump to land as well, only for the octopus that had stowed away to hold him back, which caused Luffy to go into the water and wash up here with the Sunny. Luffy does not know whether or not he made it to Wano. Meanwhile, two Beasts Pirates scouts ride steeds through the forest near the beach, with one of them carrying a bag containing O-Tama, a girl whom they kidnapped. Tama tries to claim innocence, but the scout clearly recalls her threatening for the Kozuki Family to take revenge on them, which was insolent and illegal speech. They plan to sell her to a brothel after they apprehend the intruder spotted on the nearby beach, and they plan with their superior to knock him out and enslave him. They reach the beach and take aim at Luffy, but he notices their presence and attacks them. The second one remains conscious despite being heavily injured, and orders the baboon to stop fighting Komachiyo and attack Luffy. The baboon obliges, but Luffy uses Haoshoku Haki to make it submit. As the dumbfounded scout tries to attack Luffy himself, Tama escapes and hits him over the head with a staff. The attack only makes him angry and he chases her, but Luffy then punches him into the distance. Tama immediately surrenders to Luffy, and when he assures her he will not do anything to her, she uses this moment as a distraction. She then pulls a piece of kibi dango off her cheek and offers it to the baboon, but it aggressively scares her away. She runs behind Luffy and throws the kibi dango at the baboon, where it lands in its mouth and tames it. Tama introduces herself and Komachiyo to Luffy, and reveals to him that he is indeed in Wano, in the region of Kuri. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Additional scenes of Zoro fighting the magistrate's men and getting his swords back. **Zoro demolishing the magistrate's home. **Franky hearing the news of Zoro's attack on the magistrate. **Robin and Usopp seeing the wanted poster for Zoro. **Right after Tama tames Hihimaru, Luffy jumps on the baboon's head and then pets Komachiyo before asking Tama if he is in Wano Country. **Luffy asking Tama why she called him big brother. *Unlike in the manga, Komachiyo manages to disarm Hihimaru during their fight. *Silhouettes of Kozuki Oden, Toki, and Hiyori as a child are shown much earlier than in the manga. *The fight between Luffy and the Beasts Pirates at Kuri Beach is extended in the anime: **A flashback of Tama mentioning the Kozuki Family before being taken is shown before the Beasts Pirates arrive to the beach. **Hawkins is seen talking over the Smart Tanishi. **In the manga, Luffy attacked the sniper before he fired a shot. In the anime, Luffy dodges the shot before attacking. The second Beasts Pirate fired a few shots at Luffy before getting knocked out. **Tama is seen escaping from the bag. **In the manga, Tama knocked out the second Beasts Pirate. In the anime, Tama's attack only angers him. He chases Tama until he is sent flying away by Luffy. Site Navigation